Why? part 3"
by Lady B
Summary: If you thought part 2 was sad then you'll cry like hell now, Jane dies!


Before I start this let me say that I'll take Canadibrit's advise and write this story in prose, because of the emotions.   
But this is the very first time I write in such a form, so forgive me if it's horrible. And now:   
HAVE FUN !!!   
_Lady B_

Bea, since you're German **"Viel spass"**

**W**outer Jaegers. 

"Why ? part 3"

It was a normal day in Lawndale. Jane Lane-Moreno and Daria Lane were at Dega street, trying to find the right present for their husbands, because their wedding days were only one more week away. Jane Lane and Jesse Morenowere married 4years back. and now they were living together with their 12 months old daughter at the Lane household. Daria Morgendorffer and Trent Lane had married only 20 minutes after Jane and Jesse, but they had no kids yet. Daria had decided to move in with Trent when Jane told them all she was pregnant. Angel Lane-Moreno was born on December, the 5th and she was the perfect mix of her parents. She had curly, black hair, Jane's blue eyes and her expressive face, but was as lovely as Jesse.   
Though Trent at first wasn't so enthusiastic about the news that he'd become an uncle again, he loved his niece and he played more often with her than Jane did. Jane and Daria hadn't told Jesse or Trent why they went shopping, but had just asked them to look after the baby. "So you have any idea for a present yet?" Daria asked Jane. They were looking for something for almost 2 hours now and still had no idea what they could buy. "No, but if you think about how Trent loves to play with the baby..."   
"Damn Jane" Daria said and shot her a dark look. "What? You told me that thetwoof you have sex. And a cousin for Angie would be really cool." "I just don't see myself asa mother yet. Let's go eat a pizza, I don't think that we'll find something today and we still have a whole week." "Cool" They went to Daria's car and drove down the streets to Pizza King. Daria was driving and Jane was riding shotgun. "So, tell me Jane, how is it to be a mom?" "Hm, cool I guess. You know the whole pregnancy was a little strenuous, but when I first saw Angie's little face and that smirk of hers, I knew it was worth it. It's really great to have someone you can take care of and love." "You doseem a lot happier since Angie was born, that's true." "Yeah, it's like I know the reason for my whole life now. I think the meaning of life is having a family and watching SSW, of course." they both had to smile about this comment when suddenly a blue Lexus came from the left around a corner and crashed into the front of Daria's New Beetle. The last thing Daria heard before she passed out was Jane's desperate cry. Then everything wentblack. 

And when the lights came up again she found herself in a hospital bed with Trent sitting next to her. "Daria, dear God thank you, you're awake!" he said while tears streamed from his eyes. "What happened?" she asked him weakly. "Your sister Quinn's son was joy riding in your father's Lexus and smashed frontally into your car, you have been unconcious for two days." Trent explained. "Austin? Car? What?...Jane! Where is Jane?" she asked suddenly fully awake. "She..."Trent began but his tears wouldn't let him say more. Daria understood and was shocked. "Dead?" she said quite. "Yes, she died during the accident. The doctor said she hadn't felt much pain." "So I killed her." Daria said without any expression. 'I killed my best friend, I can't believe it.'she thought. "No, no, no" Trent slung his arms around his wife," it wasn't your fault." "Yes, yes it was. I was the one who was driving. What's with Austin?" "He's ok. Quinn was here yesterday and the doctor told her that there was no damage done to his body" What Trent didn't tell Daria was that Quinn blamed Daria for the accident and that she would have sued her for any damage done to her little darling. Quinn even wanted to stay there and yell at Daria as soon as woke up, but Trent literary kicked her out of Daria's room. He would have never done something like this to a woman, but he had just lost his little sister and Jesse wouldn't let him see Angie for a while, so Daria was all that was left for him and he wouldn't allow anyone to hurt her feelings. "How is Jesse taken all this?" "He's going to move out, he said he'll live with his mom again, so Angie will have a woman around her." Trent didn't realize that he had said too much. Daria absolutely knew what was going on. "So he knows that I killed Jane, right?" "It wasn't your fault." "You know what's worst?" "No, what?" "I'm happy that I am still alive. I mean it shouldn't have been her, it was my nephew and I was driving so I should be dead now. She was a mother and so many people loved her. Jane had such a great family. It's not fair." when Daria said these last words her emotions finally came out and she started to cry heavily. "That's true, it is not fair" Trent said "But it wouldn't have been more fair if it had been you. We all love you and you know that." "Really? Then tell me, if you _all _love me so, thenwhere are my parents and where are Quinn, Austin, Jesse and Angie?" "Jesse and Angie are at his parents house and Quinn takes care of Austin at her place and your parents really wanted to come, but they had to work..." "Trent, don't try. Face it, the only two persons who ever cared for me are you and Jane and now that she's gone you are the only one." Trent couldn't deny that Daria's parents didn't seem to care a lot when he had called them to tell them that Daria was at the hospital. All Helen had said was "Tell her to get well soon from whatever is wrong with her" and Jake totally freaked out when he heard that his car was crashed and he seemed worried about Austin, but he never said something about Daria. And Quinn, well all she was worried about was her cute son and his immaculate body. "But I love you." "Trent, I wanna go home." "And that's the good news, the doc said you are ok and you just need some rest, so I could take you home as soon as you are awake. I'll pack your stuff andwe are out of here." "Thanks." "No problem love." 

One week after they left the hospital Dariaspend most of the day lying in bed. Trent made her breakfast this morning and was on his way to wake her up. He wasn't worried when Daria just stayed in bed the first days, he thought thatshe probably was still weak from the accident and that she should rest until she felt better. But when she stopped eating three days ago, he was worried and he knew that he had to do something against her sad mood beforeit would eat her up from inside. Trent had tried to talk her into eating something during the last days, but it wouldn't work, so he saw his last chance in making her favorite food. But whenhe entered the roomhe saw her lying in their bed, crawled up intoa ball. Daria was still sleeping, but her face was wet and Trent could tell that she'd been crying the half of the night again. She wouldn't do it when he could hear her so she always waited till Trent was sleeping and let the tears stream down her cheeks 'till she fell asleep. Trent didn't like to see her in such a bad shape. Daria was pale and looked seriously sick and since she hadn't eaten for days she was lean, too. Trent put down the tablet and sat down next to his wife on the bed. Daria didn't look good, but he still loved her and he knew that he was the only one who could save her. He started to caress her hair and said: "Daria, wake up. It's time for breakfast." Slowly she opened her eyes and for a moment it seemed like she felt great but when she sat up the sad look returned to her face. „I'm not hungry" she said with a weak voice. „C'mon Daria, you have to eat something, it's been 3 days now. You'll starve if you don't eat anything." Herresponse was cold„Good, let me die in peace, so I'll be able to see Jane again, since I'm not allowed to see her one last time at her funeral this seems to be my last chance." „Daria, please stop saying things like that. First it wouldn't do any good if you'd die, and you know that. I couldn't stand losing you, to. Second the funeral is not before next week and I'm sure after Jesse has thought about the whole thing again, he'll change his mind and realize how wrong he was." „But he isn't even wrong. I killed her and we all know that so let'sstop denying it, ok?" „Daria..." „I'd like to be alone for a while. Thank you." Damn, Trent thought, her wall gets higher. He might had lost this battle, but the war wasn't over yet, so he left the room and went downstairs, not really willing to leave her all alone. As Daria heard the front door close she began to cry again. „Why?" she bawled "Why Jane and not me?" she asked herself over and over again. It wasn't fair. Daria loved Trent and she knew he loved her, too, but at the moment his company was too much for her. All she wanted was to see Jane once more to tell her how sorry she was and to say good bye, but Jesse wouldn't let her come to the funeral, because he blamed her for Jane's dead and Daria really began to believe that it was all her fault. 

Meanwhile Trent was on his way to the only person who could help him, Jesse. It seemed impossible, but it was Trent's last chance and he knew that. He had to convince Jesse that it wasn't Daria's fault and let her come to the funeral, or Trent would lose the whole war and his wife in one breath. As Jesse opened the door Trent saw his best friend from his worst side. Jesse really looked awful. Just like he hadn't slept for days and Trent thought it might have been Angie's fault. Jess didn't know what he should say to his brother in law so he kept it short. „Hey" „ Hi, Jess. How are you?" „Well, my love is dead, my mom told me I have to leave her house during the next 2 days and Angie won't sleep without Jane. Got another smart question?" „Sorry, man." „It's ok, wanna come in? Perhaps you can make Angie fall asleep." „Sure." They made their way inside and when Trent saw Angie he almost forgot why he came here in first point. She looked so much like her mother that Trent began to cry softly. „ohi tent" she greeted him. „Hey, how is my little Angle?" He lifted her and they hugged. „ohi tent, mommy?" „Oh, Angie, your mommy is on a very long journey, but she said I should tell you that she loves you and the she misses you." While Trent talked to his niece Jesse cam e back from the kitchen, but stoped in the door and watched them. „ohi tent, wher it DARIA?" „Honey, your aunt didn't feel well, so she stayed in bed today, but I promise you'll see her soon." „NO" Jesse yelled. „What?" Trent asked. „I said no, she'll never see her again, I don't allow it." That reminded Trent why he had come here. „Jesse, we have to talk. Would you follow me to the kitchen, please?" Trent put Angie down and went to the kitchen. „I don't know what we could have to talk about." Jesse said angry. „You know damn well. Don't misunderstand me, I know it's hard for you and I can understand how you feel..." „No, you can't" Jesse cut him off „how can you understand? You don't have to rise ababy without her mother. You don't have to organize the funeral for your love and find a place to live. You didn't lose everything you had over night. So don't tell me you'd understand." Trent waited until Jesse was calmed down enough before resuming his statement.„Are youfinished? Good, 'cause now it's my turn. If you remember, I lost my sister, the same sister I brought up without the help of my family when I was a kid myself, Daria didn't die, that's true,but she's on her best way to follow Jane. She   
stopped eating three days ago and she blames herself for Jane's death. Man, you should see her. She looks worse than after Tom raped her. You know what Jane meant to her. All she wants right nowis to tell her how sorry she is and to say good bye. Her behavior scares me, Jesse. Don't give her a reason to do something stupid. I don't wanna lose her, too. Daria knows that you blame her for Jane's death and that in her opinionjust proves her point. But it wasn't her fault and you know that as well as I do. I mean she wasn't the one who was driving unsafe. There wasa kid driving the other carwho doesn't even know how to drive right, so what do you think she could have done?" „Um..." „Nothing, because she couldn't do anything. Jesse, forgive her, please. Or do you think Jane would want to see her partner in crime in such a shape?" „Nah, but..." „If you don't wanna do it for me or for Daria...then do it for Angie. She needs her aunt, especially now that she has no other woman in her life anymore. Tell you what,you could move in at my place again and you wouldn't have to raiseAngel all alone. But whatever you decide I want you to know that you can always count on me." Jesse left the kitchen without a word and returned with Angie in his arms. „Trent, I 'm sorry about my behavior. I shouldn't have judged so fast. You are right, it wasn't her fault and instead of blaming her I should be happy that she is ok. Now, about moving in again you'll have to ask Angie." „Ok, Angie, how would you like it to live together with your daddy, your aunt Daria and your uncle Trent, again?" Angie had been sleeping in Jesse's arms and woke up when Trent spoke to her. She opened her eyes a little and smiled at Trent. Then with a very sleepy voice she replied„geat, ohi Tent an Daria. Gohha sleep now, bye bye." And she leaned her head at her daddy's shoulder and fell asleep again. Jesse looked down at his daughter and smiled at her. „The easy job is done" ,Trent said before turning serious again, "but now we have to convince Daria and that isn't going to be easy." „Trent?" said Jesse. „Yeah?" „Could you take Angie with you so I can pack our things?" „Sure, no problem." „Thanks man. I'll be over as soon as I'm done here." „Later." Trent took Angie from Jesse and made his way out to his car. 

Angie slept while Trent drove home. On one hand it seemed like he had won. But he knew better than to think it'd be so easy. But still, Daria would be able to see Jane again, just like she wanted it and that was a big step forwards. Trent hoped that when Daria saw Angie, she'd understand that God, or whoever took Jane away from them, wanted her to stay alive and be there for the people that loved her. On his way home a thought came into his mind and he changed his plans. Instead of going home straight he'd stop somewhere and explain some things. Angie was still asleep, so she wouldn't care if they stopped somewhere else but home. As the big pink house came into sight hundreds of thoughts shot through Trent's mind. Was it really a good idea to stop by here? Did these people even want to know what he was going to tell them? Perhaps he should forget this idea, it seemed absolutely silly, now that it was only 5 footsteps away. But he then he remembered why he was doing this, just for Daria. So he collected his courage and stopped the car in the driveway. Angie was still sleeping and he didn't want to wake her, but he also didn't want her to be alone in the car, so he took her with him. Trent took a deep breath and knocked at the door. After a few seconds Quinn answered it. "What do _you_ want here?" she asked him. "Hello Quinn" Trent said with a scornful voice. "So you finally managed to remember my name. That's great, what do you want?" "We have to talk, ... about Daria." "Oh _really._ Like if I'd talk about her. She can be lucky that I don't sue her for the accident. Austin needed 2 whole days to recover from the shock." 'Two days? Trent thought. What are two days if you've lost a friend? I'll never be able to understand this woman. It's really unbelievable that she and Daria are sisters. "Damn it, Quinn. It wasn't Daria's fault. It was your little brat who drove a car without a license." Quinn exploded"How dare you calling my little sweetheart a brat. Austin is a perfect child. He is cute and that's all that counts. The only _brat_ I see here is this ugly baby of that sister of yours. What's the matter with her? What kind of mother leaves her baby with someone who hasn't even the smallest idea of children?" Trent felt the rage boiling up but kept his center"OK, calmdown Trent," He thought "don't loose your cool. Afterall you don't want Angie to see something like murder, though I'd love to kill this woman for insulting Janey.' "Janey was a hell of a great mother, but why bother? **_YOU_** wouldn't understand it anyway." Quinn was about to retort when Trent's words finally settled. "What's that supposed to mean?" She asked worried but Trent didn't notice it and turned to leave. "See? It was a mistake to come here. Farewell, _Daria's sister." _"Wait Trent. What do you mean with Jane _was_ a great mother?" Quinn asked fearfully "SHE IS DEAD. She died during the accident. And you know what? _You_ can be glad that I don't sue your son and you for it, because in my eyes your perfect little Austin is nothing more than a murderer." "She is dead?" Quinn repeated unable to believe it."Is there an echo?" "I'm so sorry Trent. I didn't know. Is there anything I can do?" "Yes, yes there is. First of all, keep your false pity. We don't need it. Second, leave Daria, Angie, Jess and me alone, forever. You and your half of the family are nothing but trouble." And with these words Trent left Quinn and Austin alone. Austin wanted to make a run for it because he knew that he was in serious trouble. But Quinn grabbed him before he could do so. "NOT SO FAST, YOUNG MAN!" she spat while looking with full fury at him. Austin knew then that he'd had gone too far. His mother never punished him and always paid attention after dumping his father. "Oh daddy where are you?" he thought while Quinn dragged him inside. 

"Hey Daria, I'm back." Trent yelled up the stairs. He looked at Angie and smiled. "And here is somebody who wants to see you." "I don't wanna see anybody, Trent. I'm tired" **responded** Daria. But Trent knew that she would be happy to see Angie, so he went up the stairs and straight to their bedroom. "Daria, are you decent?" "Yes, but please leave me alone." "I'm sorry, but I can't do you this favor. We two come in now, if you want or not." So Trent opened the door and went inside. "Trent, I told you to stay outside." "_DARIA!!!_" Daria couldn't believe her ears. Was that really Angie's voice she just heard? She turned her head to the door to see who was there with Trent. "Angie?... _Angie!_" Daria's eyes widened and tears began streaming down her cheeks. While Daria hugged her niece Trent stood next to them and smiled, knowing that one big step was done. "Trent, how...I mean why...I mean..." "I was at Jesse's and he needed someone to look after Angie till he's done packing their things. He and Angie will move in again." "What? Really?" "Yes, isn't that great?" "Yeah, of course, but how...?" "I talked to him and he finally understood that the accident wasn't your fault and since he needs all help he can get with Angie now and his mom told him to move out, I thought it would be a good idea if they'd come _home. _And there is another thing I almost forgot about. Jesse wants you to come to Janey's funeral." Daria's face lighted up. "You mean I will be able to see her again and tell her how sorry I am for killing her?" "Please not this again. I thought it was clear to you now that the accident wasn't your fault." "Stop denying it, Trent. We both know that it's true and I don't wanna argue about this again, especially not now that Angie is here. Could you take her? I need to get up and refresh myself. Oh and what's for dinner? I'm starving." With a smile on her face she jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom. "What about pizza?" Trent shouted after her. "Pizza is great, take extra cheese but no mushrooms, ok?" "No problem." Finally, Trent thought, though she still thinks it was her fault she is much happier. Thank god I won't loose her, too. 

Living without Jane was hard for them all, but it was probably most painful for Daria. She still believed that she had killed her p.i.c. but she hadn't talked about it anymore. It was the day of the funeral when she wanted to bring it up one last time. After the ceremony Daria stayed at Jane's grave. She had sked Trent to wait for her at home so she could say goodbye to Jane alone. "Jane, I don't know if you can hear me now, but it's probably not even necessary. We could always communicate without words so you know what I want to say. I hope that where ever you are right now that you're fine. Isn't it ironic that I killed you? Remember the day Tom raped me? We made fun about to commit suicide and we talked about our future. I took your future away from you and I'm sorry for that." _"Don't be. Daria, I had all one could wish. Friends, a family and a great time with you." _"Jane?" _"Yes!"_ "How can you talk to me? You are dead." _"It's like you said, we can communicate without words, so why not without a body? I may be dead, but a part of me is still living in all of your hearts" _"Great, now I'm a **schizophrenic** **killer**" _"That reminds me: **Stop blaming yourself for the accident**. I can't standit to see you in such an emotionalstate it makes me sick. And about this future thing, start to think about your own instead of mine. If you want to make me happy you have to make yourself happy, or get a baby you can choose one, although having a baby would probably make you happy. Do you get the hidden message?" _"You want me to have a baby?" _"That's my girl. You know how it goes: Take people you know and make then do whatever you want. I'd make them crawl I tell you. **CRAAAWL**." _"Easy tiger." Daria couldn't help but had to laugh about this déjà vu. "Well then, farewell Jane." _"No, **later **Daria. Oh before I forget it, take good care of Angie and Jesse and send my love to them and Trent." _"I will. Bye." And as suddenly as the voice was there it was gone again. Daria wasn't sure if she had just dreamed this conversation, but deep inside herself it made her happy. "Daria?" "Quinn? What are you doing here?" "I just wanted to tell you that I'm really sorry for the things that have happened. Austin is a rebel, but I didn't want to see that. He needs a father, but I can't be both his mom _and_ his dad." "It's ok. It's really not your fault, neither is it Austin's. Let's call it destiny." "Ok, but I punished him for taking the Lexus without my permission. I just wanted to see if you were alright. I'll go now. See you." "Yeah, bye Quinn." 

When Daria got home Trent, Jesse and Angie were all in Jane's old room, looking at photos. "Hey Jess" said Trent "Remember our trip to Alternapalooza?" "Yeah, how could I forget that. It was the first time Jane and I French kissed." "I always knew Jane didn't only want me and Trent to be alone for a while." Daria stepped in the room. "Daria, you're back." Trent kissed her "How are you feeling?" "I'm fine. And guess what, Jane convinced me that the accident wasn't my fault. Oh and she told me to say hi to all of you from her. Trent do you wanna know what her last wish was?" "What?" "A cousin for Angie." "A baby from the two of us?" "Yes, what do you think?" "I love this idea. If it's a girl, let's call her Jane." "Mommie?" asked Angie with her squeaky voice. "Yes Angie. Listen, Jane is at a better place now, but she hasn't really left you. If you close your eyes and listen to your heart you'll be able to hear her, but be careful, if she starts to sing better open your eyes again." "She really couldn't sing, could she?" said Trent "No, she couldn't." even Jesse had to admit this. _"I HEARD THAT!!!"_   


**THE END**

Oh my god, it's finished, finally. Before I do anything else I have to thank Wouter for helping me (twice) over a writers-block and for beta-reading the story (you wouldn't believe how many mistakes I had in here). So, THANKS MY FRIEND!   
But I also have to thank Canadibrit for helping me with the idea (I actually had two for this story, but I couldn't decide which I should take) and for the advise to write in prose (it was really fun, I think I'll keep this on). Last but not least thanks to my p.i.c. Kat for kicking my butt about not getting this story finished (and I swear now that this is over I'll go and finish "Trip to snowy heaven" [another Daria fan fic I was working on when I had the idea for "Why? part 3"] so please stop kicking me, it starts to hurt). 

If you, dear reader, have any comment on this story, send it to: [Melli.Bea@t-online.de][1]

I WANT FEEDBACK, PLEASE !!!

I have enough now. 

HAVE FUN !!!

Lady B

   [1]: mailto:Melli.Bea@t-online.de



End file.
